godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Spyro1996/Godzilla films I thought existed (but don't)
When I was a kid, I didn't go on the internet for much more than trailer surfing. My dad would show me a bunch of trailers for movies coming out that he thought I would be interested in as a kid (via Apple trailers) and that's where I saw the trailers for Godzilla (1998) and Godzilla 2000 for the first time. A few times however, we would find a japanese trailer for a Godzilla film, and misinterpret it. These are some Godzilla movies that I was looking forward to as a kid, but never really existed. Number 1: Godzilla 2001 After renting and watching Godzilla 2000 for the first time, I was fully expecting a direct followup, with the same cast of characters, the same Godzilla, and maybe even Orga would somehow return. (don't ask me how.) One day, my dad showed me a trailer for the next Godzilla film coming out, and he said it was called "Godzilla 2001". I could not have been more excited. Years later, when I got older and started looking up more Godzilla information on the internet. i learned that "Godzilla 2001" was in fact just Godzilla vs Megagurise. (Which I still enjoyed all the same) The 6 year old in me is still waiting for that Godzilla 2000 sequel... Here's the trailer. Number 2: Godzilla vs Kumonga I'll confess, Godzilla's revenge was my all time favourite Godzilla movie when I was a kid, and to this day, Minya is still one of my favourite Kaiju. That being said, I knew that the majority of the fights were stock footage. This was thanks to the fact that I had seen Godzilla vs the Sea Monster beforehand, and i recognized the scenes that Revenge borrowed from it) At that time,I didn't know how many Godzilla films there were. I just knew that there was ALOT. And one of those films that I thought existed was "Godzilla vs Kumonga." Why? Because if The sea monster got his own movie, why not the giant spider? I thought every Godzilla monster got his or her own film. I spent the next few years searching for Godzilla vs Kumonga: The movie, until I finally saw Son of Godzilla (which was another film I had been looking forward to seeing) And that's when I learned that not every monster gets to have a starring role. Number 3: Star Godzilla "Stomp Tokyo reviews" was my number one source for Godzilla and Kaiju film reviews as a kid. That's where I learned about the reputation certain Kaiju films had, such as the love for Gojira (1954), the controversy over Godzilla (1998) and the loathing for Godzilla's Revenge. One film they covered was called "Star Godzilla". I remember thinking "Wait, what!? How Have I not heard of this!" I thought it was totally legit, and there was even picture proof in the review. I found out soon after that the entire review was an april fools joke, and the http://www.stomptokyo.com/img-m2/star-godzilla1.jpg%7CGodzilla suit images were taken from an 80's comedy called "One Crazy summer".(Which, oddly enough, I watched for the first time last summer.) Number 4: Godzilla vs The Cosmic Monster Not too much to say about this one. I saw it at Blockbuster, and didn't think it was the same movie as "Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla." Also, the back of the box had Jet Jaguar on it, and since I hadn't seen Godzilla vs Megalon yet, I thought he was the Cosmic monster! Your thoughts Did any of you have similar experiences? Let me know! Category:Blog posts